deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Mage's Top 10 OMM and DBs (Because screw you all I'm the hipster of the wiki)
Alright I am prepared to be attacked. Here we go... TOP 10 ONE MINUTE MELEES! Number 10 While the TN was bad the battle surely didn't let me down. As to be expected it was a very well done fight that was easy to follow, fast-paced, and funny. While my preferred character didn't win it was still awesome. Number 9 This match was freaking entertaining. A battle where Master Hand defends his title against none other than the Polygonman in a match on the Final Destination, moon, and space. It was probably among the most epic and I could really feel the atmosphere from this battle. #Facepalm Number 8 Once again a fight with a bad TN where my preferred character lost. However this fight was much more entertaining than Kirby vs Pacman and funny. It matched both character's personality perfectly and also *snort snort* fart jokes. Number 7 If someone told me that Naruto and Luffy were in One Minute Melee I'd tell them that Naruto wins his match and Luffy wins his because their fanbases are cancerous. However this match-up was something that I freaking loved (since the 1P fanbase is less cancerous than Narpooto). Since the character I could tolerate more than the other one I was at peace... until Zoro came along... gfdi... Number 6 #EntertainingAF while it took awhile for the setting of the fight to be set. It made the fight just... YES. The match was really fun to watch and the ending. OH THE ENDING. EYEGASM! DJKLSFKJBKFML:DSKJVDBSNKVLDSHBJDKSLB Number 5 Falcon Punch. Need I say more? Number 4 MY CHILDHOOD! When I was younger I loved SMBZ and when there were OMMs based off of it. HGJKDAFHDBDAKHHBFHDBCJDA CHILD ME TOOK OVER IT WAS YES! GHEJSDFHKDSFJKDHJSKFHDSJKFH I CAN'T SPEAK CHILD ME IS TAKING OVER ACK AGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH! Number 3 The randomness that was this fight was amazing. I can't really say anything anymore because of Bowser vs Mecha Sonic but holy! I loved this! I talk about it too much with my friends and this fight has influenced me to the point of whenever my friends drag me into a gun fight, we start it in the same way... "THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT!" I have the uzi. <3 Number 2 UNIB beating SAO... YES PLEASE! This fight right here made me reach my peak in UNIB hype and yes. While the fight had more SAO influence and the TN was bad Orie still destroyed Asuna and I am happy. Now to make sure that Orie does legit beat Asuna in a fight... Least Favourite Fight Link vs Sora... just... ew. Number 1 This fight is yes! The fight sparked my interest in Touhou and Jojo and I thank it for that. With knives everywhere and the timer stopping due to the combatant's abilities this was a match to remember. Not once did the fight seem one sided and both characters fought hard equally. Even though the TN isn't that good this fight easily takes my number one spot and it makes me angry when people leave this fight out of the top OMM because "the timer didn't last 60 seconds" so the April Fools fight is allowed because it did last 60 seconds!? Incompitent fool. Top 10 Death Battles I'll get to this later... Category:Blog posts